Love in the adventures on seas
by Piccolo the love doctor
Summary: this takes place in the wind waker world. When link can talk in this world and his sister is captured read his adventures of rescuing her but also read as he encounter some romance, hard trails, and meet a mysterious man with revenge on his mind. Will Link succeed, will he get rejected in love, who is this mysterious man, and why does he have strange powers? Find out by reading.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that's shown here**

**((This takes place in wind waker so you know how the story goes and if you don't play the game. Plus I'll change the story a bit. It won't be much there'll just some skips on the games storyline that i've found unimportant and maybe some self-made side quests. Also I might add some ocs here and there. One more thing, some of the events that happens here are from my gameplay of the game. One last thing link and the rest are teenagers here. So enjoy.))**

**Love in the adventures on seas**

**Chapter 1**

**Wrong series bro**

_I wish that one day I can go on a adventure one._

Those were Link's last thought before he was awaken by the voice of his sister Aryll.

"Big brother wake up already!" Aryll shouted in her brother's ears.

As Link got up he slightly pushed his sister away so he could rub his ear from the shouting mumbling "I'm up already what do you want?"

"Oh come on Big bro is that the way to act on this special day." Aryll told him

Link rubbed his eyes as he was still a bit sleepy "What's so special about today." he asked

When Aryll heard facile expression drop at the question. Whining she said while trying to keep a smile. "Are you kidding me, did you really forget what day today is?"

Link just gave her a look meaning that he have no idea what's going on.

With a sigh she said "You're so helpless big bro. It's your birthday!"

This finally woke Link up as he was surprised to hear this "Oh I totally forgot about that." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Whatever Grandma is waiting for you at the house to give you your birthday present." His sister said "After that come back here I also have something for you."

"Thxs lil sis i'll be right back." Link said he went down the ladder.

Link then went pass that one farmers house who no one gives a shit about, pass those two little boy who he doesn't a shit about right after he hopped some rocks to collect some rubies, and you know what everyone on this island he don't give a fuck about.

As he enter the house he saw his Grandmother in the kitchen. When he got into the kitchen his grandma notice him and greeted him "Happy Birthday Link."

"Thanks Grandma." Link told her

"It seems like just yesterday you were a baby and now your 19." his grand mother said "But anyway I've been saving this just for you." she continued as she brought out some green cloths.

Link's eyes grow wide at the sight as sweat dropped from his face "Haha haha why do you have those cloths with you?" He asked

"These are for you honey. These are the same cloths that the great hero wore when he went on his adventure to save the world and since I know how badly you want to go on a adventure i decided to sow these cloths up for you." his Grandma answered handing it towards him "Since you're at the age when he started his adventure I thought now will the best of time to give it to you."

As Link recieved it he held it to the air in a weird pose for like 3 seconds before he went back to normal.

"But he was like 13 when he started." Link said

"I know." Grandma

"But I'm 19." Link added

"Of course that's because it's your birthday." Grandma said with a smile.

Link just stares at her for a couple of seconds before saying "Whelp thanks for the cloths i'm going to try them on outside so see you later." He said with a wave as he receive one back.

After putting the "Hero's cloths" on he went back to where his sister was at the sea post (A.K.A that pillar thing we're at in the beginning of the game, that's what I call them but if it's wrong tell me)

As he finally got up he saw her sister holding something behind her as she greeted him "Welcome back big bro- what the fairy are you wearing?"

"Grandma's Birthday gift." Link answered

As Aryll hold back her laughter about her brothers silly looking cloths she said "They look *Snicker* good on you *Snicker* *Snicker*. Anyways I got something for you, so close your eyes and open your hand.s."

As Link did as he was told to he felt something light land on his hands.

"You can open your eyes now." Aryll told him.

As Link opened his eyes he found a telescope their. He then imediantly raised it into the air in the same akward pose he did before.

Aryll just gave her brother this one disturbed face for a while before saying "W-what was that all about?"

Link shrugged saying "I literally don't know. I just started doing it for some reason.."

"Um ok. Anyways I hope you like, it's my most prize possession." Aryll said with a smile.

"It's like your only possession. I mean serously our house don't even have a bedroom or rooms at all there's just a space upstairs where we have a shield and a kitchen down stairs with some beds." Link said

"Wait you notice that too. Never mind, whatever. I'm going to let you borrow just for today since it's your birthday." Aryll told him

"Wow, best gift in the world being allowed to use a telescope for a day." Link said sarcastically

Aryll frown and got a bit of a pissed off face "If you're going so mean about it then I'll just take it back!" she shouted as went to snatch the telescope around from him but was stop by a hug from Link.

Link then laughed "I'm just kidding Lil sis I love it."

Aryll then returned the hug saying "You big idiot. I was actually thinking that you were turning into a big jerk all of the sudden."

Then they broke apart "You should use your present now while you still can. How about a quick look at that red mail box." Aryll suggested

"Sure." Link responded as took a look in the telescope to finding the red mailbox.

As Rin found the red mailbox he saw a Rito there. As Link continued to examine the boy Rito he saw that it suddenly looked up in the air then started going crazy flapping his wings everywhere. Link was wondering if the bird was insane or something.

Then suddenly Link hears Aryll scream "LINK LOOK UP IT'S...IT'S A GAINT BIRD!"

Link then looked up and Aryll was right there was giant bird in the air. But when Link took a closer look at the bird he saw that there was something yellow stuff in it's feet. Actually it look more blond then yellow and he think he saw a light shade of green there. Then realized that it was a girl. Then a he saw a pirate ship that followed it shooting canon balls at it but they're all missing.

"They're missing it Big Bro." Aryll told him

"Well that's not surprising since the fact that ship cannons like those only have a limited range of firing, that plus the fact that the cannon ball will only go straight when it's fired. To add salt to the wound the bird have good air control so their possiblity of actually hitting the bird is like 5%." Link explained.

But just then one of the canons hit the bird making it fly out of control dropping the girl into the Forest at the top of the mountain.

After staring in surprise Aryll gave Link a worried look in which Link responded "I know what your thinking but those Pirate are going to come here anyways so why bother."

"What happened to you wanting to explore that forest all the time?" Aryll frowned at him

"It's still there but she fell way deeper into the forest then I usually go." Link said defending himself

"And why is that?" Aryll asked

"Because for some reason monsters started to appear in that forest and they get more dangerous the deeper you go into the forest. I try my best to keep them back but there's only a limited amount of things I can do with just a few sticks I find." Link answered

"Bu-" Aryll started but was soon interrupted by Link "Hey! Unless you know someone on this island who can give me a sword I'm not going anywhere.

**(Orca's Traing room)**

"Ok first I want you to slash at me ho-" Orca began

Link soon interrupted saying "Ok let me stop you right there. We can waste like 10 minutes here for you to teach me the obvious basic of sword fighting which won't really make sense you'll just say 'press A slash at me' or 'Hold L to lock on to a enemy' and that make no sense at all because this ain't a video game."

Orca was shocked "But how do you know how to sword fight?"

"I've played The Legacy of Delza Skykings Blade like 3 times. With that annoying ass forced on Zii motion control shit I got a pretty good idea what to do with a sword." Link said "And I already got experience fighting 1 vs 1 against monsters so why bother working on the basics?" he continued "So can you just give me a cool sword or something not just a training one."

"What about countering?" Orca asked

"I'll just learn it on my own. I might even do better if I teach myself swordship." Link answered

"Oh well, It's too dangerous to go alone take this!" Orca shouted as he gave him the Hero's Sword.

"You ripped that off from The Legacy of Delza on the Mes." Link said accepting it doing that weird pose again.

"What was that?" Orca said staring at him with a disturbed look

"Don't worry about Mister old guy in the cave." Link snapped back

"You know what just go!" Orca shouted at him

"Ok jeez! See ya" Link said about to walk out.

"Hey wait a second." Orca said "If you find 10 Knight Crests bring them here and I'll teach you a special technique.

"I got you." Link said before leaving

**(The outside extrance of the Forest)**

"Ok Aryll I want you to stay with Grandma." Link told his sister

"But why?" Aryll asked

"I want you stay safe and out of danger before something hurt or capture you." Link said

"Fine." Aryll whined a little

Once she was out of sight Link entered the Forest.

At First everything was normal as he traveled through the forest and soon when looked over a small wall he even found the blond haired girl stuck in the tree branch uncoincess but two blackish pig was around the tree. Just as Link walked towards the tree another pig creature jumped at him swinging it's sword.

On instinct Link ducked under the swing and swung back cutting off it's arm. Before it can howl out in pain Link cut it's throat so it couldn't alert the other pig. Once the pig fell down silently Link checked over the wall to see if the two pig notice but it didn't. Link then picked the sword dropped by dead pig thing and sneaked up barley over the wall. Then quickly got up and threw the sword at the Pig nailing it right it head killing it. He then rushed at the other one while it was distracted and stabbed it in the heart killing it to.

Just then the blond haired girl finally wakes up.

"What the hell- where am I, how the hell did I even get here and can someone get me down already!?" The blond girl shouted

Link looked at her with a annoyed face thinking "Wow, what a whiny bit-"

Suddenly the tree branch broke and the blond fell to the ground and Link just stands there and watched.

"Ow ow, that hurts." the girl said "Why didn't you catch me?"

"Whoops." Link responded "Wait, how did you know I was here you just woke up?"

"I saw a human figure as I was falling." she said. But then she finally realized the weird cloths he was in. "What's with the weird green cloths?"

When the girl finally stood up Link got a closer look at her and realized that the girl look pretty young for a pirate.

Before Link can answer someone called out "Miss Tetra! Miss Tetra over here!"

When Link and Tetra looked behind them they saw a tall pirate looking guy with a green shirt and red bandana.

**(Outside)**

Once they got outside right behind the bridge the green shirted pirate was crying saying "I'm so happy that my dear Miss Tetra is safe and sound."

"Shut up Gonzo." Tetra responded she then turned back to Link "So what's your name again boy?"

"Yes what's your name son? I need to know the name of my dear Miss Tetra's savior." Gonza said between a sob

"My name is Link" Link replied

"Well 'Link' thank coming to help, though i didn't needed it but we go now see ya." Tetra said as they started to walk towards the bridge but then stopped when they saw a little girl on the other side waving at them "Who's that?"

"My little annoying non-listening sister Aryll." Link said "Hey! Didn't I say wait at Grandam's house!" Link shouted

"Yes but I wanted to come to see if you were ok!" Aryll shouted as she ran across the bridge

Link then sighed with a smile and said out loud to himself "I guess I can let it go this time."

Then suddenly a loud bird scream was heard from a close distant. When everyone looked up they saw the same gaint bird as before swooping down at them. At first Gonzo got in front of Tetra to protect her in case the bird try to attack but instead it towards the bridge. Before anyone can do anything the bird swooped down and swept Aryll away leaving screaming "BIG BROTHER!"

Link without a second thought ran at the bird yelling "ARYLL!" but fell because 1. There's no ground below him and 2. Link can't fly. Tetra quickly grab his hand followed by Gonzo grabbing her.

Link still failed around seeing if he can get the bird "Get back here you feathery bastard! BRING BACK MY SISTER!"

As Tetra held onto Link "Stop you dumbass you're going to get yourself killed!" she shouted trying to get some sense into him "She's gone and there's nothing you can do about it now!"

Suddenly Link stop failing and that was soft sob to be heard.

**(At the Shore of Outset Island)**

"What?!" Tetra said loudly "You want to go with us."

Link said "Ok I'm right here you know, you don't have to yell" he then continued "and yes I want to go along with you guys."

"You got to be kidding me." Tetra said "We're not bringing you along."

"But I want to save my sister." Link protested

"Not our problem all I want is to kill that bird." Tetra replied

"Actually it is your problem." said a bird-like person who was next to them

Gonzo stepped in front of the bird-like man saying "Hey! Who are you and what's you deal butting into other peoples business?"

"My name is Mako and I'm just saying you pirates owes Link a debt to repay." Mako answered

"And why is that?" Tetra asked

"Well unless I've forgotten Link risked his life to save you. Not only that but his sister was kidnapped because you pirates coming here. The bird was obviously looking for you Tetra. There have been a two recent capture of girls with blond and/or spiky ears the same look you have." Mako replied "I also just know that the bird have a nest at the forbidden fortress."

Tetra paused for a minute then said "Fine whatever you can come but your not coming unless you atleast get something to protect yourself like a shield or something."

Link thought for a minute of where can he find a shield but then it hit him.

**(Link's house)**

"I know Aryll was captured." Link's grandmother said

"H-how?" Link asked

"There's a window right there, I can easily see what was happening." his grandmother responded.

"Oh well, Grandma I need our family's shield." Link told her

"Ok." she responded as she handed it to him with a bag of food.

Link looked at her in surprise "Wait really no protest or anything?"

"Nope, I knew something like this will happen so I was prepared." She answered "But I want you promise me that you'll come back with Aryll." she continued

Link shooked his head "I will."

**(Tetra's Ship)**

Bells rung as the ship was sailing away from Outset Island all the people on it decided to wave Link a goodbye as Link waved back.

Then something caught Link's eye that made him ran to the very edge of the ship to see if it was true. By his house he saw his grand mother waving him goodbye.

Link remembering his promise gave her a giant wave over his head.

"Alright that's enough sappy good byes." Tetra said "It's time to set out for One Piece!"

"What?" The entire crew said

Tetra realized what she said "Sorry I was reading a manga five minute ago anyways set sail for the forbidden fortress."

**(End)**


	2. Snooping

**((Quick note from the mod before you read. For the next 3 chapter (including this one) They're all going to be shorts on what happens during the trip to the forbidden fortress so they won't be long or much detailed as before. Anyways enjoy.))**

**Love in the adventures on seas**

**Chapter 2**

**Snooping around**

It's been three days since Link left home. He gotten use to the rules and how the ship works like he wasn't allowed to go into Tetra's room. That was pretty much it Link didn't listen to the rules but he learned the hard way about that rule on his day there when he didn't where to go. But since it was his first offense and he was new he was let off with a slap on the wrist, he was striped to his boxer to was tied to the top of their flag pole for the entire day. Before that happened Rico made him do a rope-swinging challenge to get a bag named the spoils bag. Third day he just slept all day since he didn't get any the day before and he felt a little because of his punishment. The only good thing so far that he gotten to know most of the people on the ships. He somehow manages to surpass Niko in ranks within a day. He also don't know much about Tetra except that she's the captain and like the color green for some reason but one thing for sure the two do fight alot. Now it was a fourth day.

Link was just lying around in the ship (since there wasn't enough beds for him to sleep on) until he felt the ship stopped. When he went up he saw that they had dropped anchor in a small island. He manages to catch Tetra before she got off the ship.

"Why are we stopping?" Link asked

"We just need to stock up a bit." Tetra answered

"We don't have time for that we need to save my sister!" Link protested

"Hey calm down their boy it'll just be for a little while." Tetra told him

"If it's not important then why stop? Every second we waste is a second something bad could be happening to my sister!" Link yelled

"Hey! It's my ship, my crew, and my time we're using so I get to decide what we do during that time!" Tetra yelled back

"It's because of you guys that she even got captured in the first place!" Link shouted

"No! It's your fault for getting involved in the first place! It you didn't decide to play **Hero** Gonzo would've just came to save me!." Tetra shouted back

Link raised his voice higher "WELL EXCUSE ME FOR COMING TO AID A GIRL THAT WAS DROPPED FROM LIKE 200 FEET INTO A FOREST!"

Tetra raised her voice to "YEA EXCUSE YOU!"

This went on for a while until a crew member shouted "Will you just kiss and make out already!"

Almost instinct both them shouted at the crew mate "SHUT UP!"

"I don't have time for this shit, I just want to save my sister not waste time!" Link continued on the yelling.

"Well if you don't like it you can leave see if I care!" Tetra yelled back...again

"Of course you won't care, since it doesn't affect you you'll never care. I wonder how you like it if your little brother was taken from you?" Link said causing Tetra's eye open wide in shock as she stared in Link's green eyes.

She then turned around from him. For a second Link thought he saw a tear in her eye.

She then spoke "We're making a stop here and that's final so deal with it."then started to walk away

With one grumble Link softly said "Bitch."

All the crew member stopped what they were doing, looked in their direction, and gasped as Tetra stopped in her tracks.

When Link saw everyone's reaction he looked at Niko and asked "What?"

Niko shook his head and said "Link the last person who said that to Tetra...I can't say it in words. Luckily I can show you, it's right over there." he then poked in a direction

When Link looked in that direction he saw a grave that mark 'R.I.P htaed if only he didn't say bitch'

When Link finish reading he gulped hard and looked back over to Tetra seeing her turn around slowly. Without a second thought Link jumped into the water and swam around the island as fast as he could but was soon followed by Tetra who ran and swam faster than him.

All the crew mates were silent until Gonzo told Niko "Prepare another grave."

**(Later that day)**

Link somehow manages to escape from Tetra and hide in the island for while before he decided to go back to the ship because Tetra might have calmed down a bit. When he returned he saw no one on the ship. Must still be out. As he look around the ship he saw a tombstone laying around that said 'R.I.P Link he made the same mistake as htaed did' that gave him chills.

When he got inside he still saw no one until a voice came behind him "Link! Your still alive!" when he looked behind he saw Niko there.

"Oh hi Niko what are you doing?" Link ask

Niko looked around to see if anyone was around then told him "Ok I'll tell you but you gotta keep it a secret ok."

"Ok." Link responded.

With one last look around Niko finally said "I'm snooping around in Tetra's room. Wanna join in?"

Link was about to say no then ask why he decided to do it now of all times, then ask out of all the time you spent on this ship you have never snooped inside her room once but then he remembered that Tetra pissed him off earlier so he agreed on it.

As they sneaked into the her room Link asked "Wait why are we sneaking around no is around?"

"Oh yea." Niko said as they stopped sneaking around.

"So why doesn't she let anyone inside her room?" Link ask

"Something about not wanting her stuff to get mess up." Niko said as he went through a drawer.

As Link explore her room he saw a photo frame of a little girl that had black hair being carried on the shoulder on a teenage-looking boy with blond/a bit green hair and green eyes that reminded him of his own.

"Who's this?" Link ask holding up the picture

"That's like her brother or something." Niko answered

"She had a brother!" Link said surprise

"Yea something like that." Niko said as he continued to search her room for something good to find

Link felt a sense of guilt for mentioning what if her brother was taken from her might've gave her a bad thought about what if something actually happened to her brother. But Link quickly got over that thought when he saw Tetra's dairy laying around.

"Hey! I found her dairy!" Rin shouted at Niko in excited.

"Score!" Niko yelled going towards them.

To no surprise it had a lock on it.

"Dang it, it got a lock on it. Let's look around for a key." Niko suggested

Link agreed and started to search around through her drawers for a key. As Link started to search he heard Niko say behind him "Hey look I found her bra's."

Link immediately stop what he was doing and went over to see Niko holding a pink bra in his hands.

"No freaking ways she had these!" Link said in surprise "Check the size of it." Link suggested

Niko check for the size until he found the tag.

"It's a C-cup!" Niko yelled laughing

"Seems right." Link said to himself not exactly knowing what a C-cup he just said the first thing that came to mind. Since he spent his entire with only like 2 girls, one being his sister the other being this one chick but he didn't spent much time with her, and no boy his age he doesn't know what's the scale of breast size are. The only reason he even in because he had a really awkward conversation with that girl who holds the pot (Sorry wiki doesn't say her name) that ended with 'what wrong with my breast, they're not that low on the breast size scale.

Niko then continued to search her drawer as Link check out the bra but soon he found Tetra's underwear drawer.

Without warning Niko fling one of her panties as Link face frighting him. At first Link didn't know what happened he just saw all pink until he felt fabric on his face. As he took it off his face Niko flung another one at him covering up his face again.

"Do that one more time I dare you." Link threaten him as he remove the fabric again from his face just as Niko flung another one at him "That's it!" he shouted as he started to sling panties back at him.

They then had a pantie slinging fight in Tetra's room. Pantie flew everywhere onto the bed, over the drawer, all over the floor, and on the body on the slingers. In the middle of the slinging war Niko check the drawer for more but found none. When he turned back around he saw a sword come straight at his head. He manages to duck under it at last second as it nailed itself into the drawers wooden surface.

Niko looked at Link with big eyes yelling "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!"

Link at first wandered what he was talking about until he noticed that his sword was missing. "Whoops, I kinda got carried away." he said laughing as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Carried away!? A sword almost went through my head!" Niko shouted at him.

Link just shrugged his shoulders "Sorry?"

Niko sighed "Hey, I got a idea. Get your sword."

As Link got it Niko said "Ok, now slice the lock off the dairy."

Link did as he was told cutting off the lock. Right after they start going through the dairy like a bunch dogs going to eat steaks.

They started reading the first log they found out loud 'I feel so empty at times that I want to kill myself.'... "These logs are really dark" Link said "I'm just going to continued searching her drawers you can keep reading"

After a while of searching when Link opened the last drawer to see a small little rectangular box at the corner of the drawer. As he read the words on the box he heard Niko call him.

"Hey Link I think this one's about you sine it was written 2 days ago." Niko said " It says 'Dear dairy, today this new guy that came on our ship went into my room which was off limits. We let him off with a slap on the wrist by stripping him to his boxer and tied him to the top of our flag pole. The best part was stripping him down, he looked hot with his muscle flexing everywhere I couldn't but stare at his-"

"Hey Niko what's a vibrator?" Link ask

Before Niko can answer they heard foot steps coming from the ship followed by Tetra's voice "I feel so stress today. I think I might just **vib** one out while everyone is out."

The two snoopers started to panic.

"Crap we're screwed!" Link whispered to Niko

"No your screwed I'm ditching!" Niko yelled out loud so Tetra could hear something and jumped out the window swimming for safety leaving Link behind.

"What was that?" Tetra ask her voice sounds like she's right next to the door.

Link made a break for the window but tripped and fell into the drawer knocking the picture of Tetra's brother onto his lap. Right then did Tetra enter her room to see Link on the floor, her panties and bras scattered all over the place, some of them are on Link, and her dairy's lock broken and opened!

"What...the...HELL!" Tetra shouted "Why are my panties and bras all over the place. Where you going through them? You freaking pervert!" she was now blushing "and you went through my private dairy!

Seeing that she was very pissed Link said the first thing that came to mind "Tetra, I know your mad, but in my defense I'm a idiot."

Tetra was about say that, that is the stupidest thing she ever but then she heard a voice that was familiar to her 'I know your mad lil sis but in my defense i'm a idiot so it's ok.' it said. Then she saw the photo on Links lap.

She went towards Link quickly scaring Link to closing his eyes. Instead of feeling a beating he felt something small and warm on his forehead until it lifted off from it. When he opened his eyes he saw Tetra in front of him smiling at him. Link just stares at her in confusion.

He stayed like that until Tetra broke the ice "What? No one ever kiss you on the head before?"

Link nodded no.

"Whatever just clear up this mess before I change my mind on not punishing you." Tetra order "I'm going to go get a drink."

Link was just happy not to be killed. But he will have to give Niko a repayment for his earlier actions. Aka he's getting stab. As Link cleaned up he remember a question he wanted to ask. So when Tetra came back he asked it and it almost made Tetra spit out her drink. "Hey Tetra, what's a vibrator and why do you have one?"

**(END)**

**((Hey guys a quick message from the mod. There are going to be 2 more of these shorts before he move one with the story but I wanted to ask you guys if you have a suggestion on a 3****rd**** short for this. It can anything you want to happen along as it doesn't interfere much with the story but try anyways you'll never know what happens))**


End file.
